Don't Trust Me
by xochambersgirlxo
Summary: Spencer is a liar. She came back to Manhattan, in cogneto and runs into some old friends. old friends who still dont forgive her. She needs to stop with the lies, and win her love back. Before it's too late!
1. Who's that Girl?

"Sorry," Spencer Rosetti said, briefly, as she accidentally walked into some newsboy. She didn't want to turn around because, well…she knew him, and she was pretty sure he didn't want to see her. It wasn't like he could even recognize her, after she colored her hair black, cut it a little shorter, and changed her name. She was now known as: Ava Ricci, the gorgeous, dancing waitress at some bar in Manhattan.

"It's okay, wait a minute…" The newsboy, Racetrack Higgins, said. Spencer looked over her shoulder, and could tell he was going to want to talk. Dammit, he knew it was her!

"Uh…yeah…?" Spencer managed to get out. If Race knew it was her, she was ruined.

"Do I know you; I could've sworn I've seen your face before." He said. Spencer's head was getting hot, which happens when she is nervous.

"Um, no I don't think we've met. I have a very common face you know and, um…" Spencer couldn't think of anything else. She tried to walk away, but he called after her again.

"Okay, well…I'm Racetrack, who are you?" He asked. Spencer wanted to say, I know who you are. Don't you know me, it's Spence!

"Uh", I'm Ava Ricci." Spencer lied. Everyone in Manhattan knew her as Ava, so she was pretty sure that no one would tell him anything.

"Ava…so, where ya from, it can't be here because I know pretty much everyone, and if you say we haven't met…" Spencer laughed. Racetrack always rambled on when he was trying to impress a girl. He never did this to her though, which meant she was completely safe.

"Uh, Queens. Yeah, born and raised there..." Spencer kept on lying. Racetrack stared at his feet. He was trying to think of something cute to say, Spence knew his routine with the ladies.

"So you want to go out sometime?" His head was down, which Spencer saw as her opportunity to leave, she was going to be late for work. She started walking off but of course, Race stopped her.

"Wait," He yelped. Spencer groaned and turned around again. "I know I'm not that good looking but…I'm a great guy and I think I'll make you happy…" Racetrack said. Spencer sighed. She felt bad for the guy, he didn't get many dates.

"What time?" She tried to sound excited. Spencer tried to hurry it along, if her boss was mad at her for being late, she was done.

"How about you can meet me at Tibby's tonight, say…8:00" He asked, hopefully.

"Sure, see ya." Spencer ran off, trying to make it on time for her job.

"Yes!" Racetrack cheered after Ava left. He had gotten a date with a gorgeous girl, and it was tonight. He was gonna brag to the boys like there was no tomorrow. Jack, Mush, or even Spot for that matter had probably never gotten a girl like that before.

"Heyya Race," Racetrack heard Jack say.

"Hey Jacky boy. Guess what!?" Racetrack could barely hold it in. It was so awesome.

"I think I know what, I saw you talking to Ava Ricci." Jack didn't sound so impressed, so maybe Ava was bad news.

"Yeah, and we're going out tonight!" Race said. The two guys started walking all around Manhattan, selling a few papes every few seconds, and while they talked, they shouted out phony headlines.

"I wouldn't man, she's like…do you know where she works?" Jack asked. He looked worried.

"Uh, no…" Racetrack was all worried now. What if she was like, something bad?

"She's a dancing waitress at Brett's." Jack said, looking Race straight in the eye. "The guys in Brooklyn, Bronx, everywhere have gotten her already. You'll just be another one of them…" Jack was serious. Ava Ricci, now he recognized the name. The guys always talked about her, and they all wished they could get her.

"Oh…well I think it would be rude to break a date, you know? We're only going to Tibby's." Racetrack said. He felt cheated, and lied to. He didn't even know the half of it.

"Just warning you man," Jack patted Race's shoulder. They went back to the Lodging house, and that gave Race about 10 minutes to freshen up. When he decided he looked good enough, it was 7:45. The boys bothered him some more about Ava, and he shrugged it off and ran out to Tibby's.

Spencer smoked a few puffs on her cigarette, outside of Tibby's, waiting for Race. She saw him running up to her.

"Hey!" He smiled, and she smiled back. They walked in, and sat down at a table.

"So," Spencer said. "I'll have some water." She told the waiter, who winked at her.

"Same," Racetrack said, still smiling at Spencer. After the waiter left, Racetrack started talking. "So, the boys talk about you."

"Oh yeah? What do they say?" Spencer snapped. She knew what they said. She was basically a prostitute, and that's why everyone knew her.

"They say you're pretty," Race lied. He looked, dreamily at Ava. She was so pretty, so he wasn't really lying…kind of.

Spencer unknowingly wrinkled her nose, an annoying habit she's taken to since she was little.

Race stared at her, confused. "Wait," he said. "Do that again."

Spencer's eyes widened.

"Do what?!" She demanded, knowing she was busted. "I did noth-"

"Spencer Rosetti." Race shook his head, and placed his hand on his head. "Spence," He looked so angry. She tried to get up and leave. "No! Sit down!" He said.

"Hey, Race!" She smiled, phony-like, sitting down again. "Miss me?"

"You wish, Rosetti!" Okay, he was _very_ angry. "What the hell are you doing back in town, and as a _whore _no less!" He shook his head. She blushed, and frowned.

"Um, well I needed a job. There was no work in Brooklyn, and Spot kicked me out, said I couldn't have romantic entanglements with Spikes." She rolled her eyes.

"Romantic entanglements? You mean… you and Spikes...?" Race almost screamed.

"Shh, we went on for a little until Spot found out and got pissed. Then I heard they needed a new waitress at Brett's and thought, why not? I didn't know it would turnout like this! Now…I'm a slut." She was almost crying, and hid her face in her hands.

"Well, you got some nerve coming back here after what you did!" Racetrack pointed out. He was referring to the incident that happened last year. Spencer had been going out with Skittery, and then was caught kissing Oscar Delancey, and she was run out of town by the Manhattan newsies. She was told never to come back again.

"I'm sorry, you know I am!" She defended herself. "I needed a job, and this was the best offer, okay? Don't you think that is punishment enough?!" She yelled, and Race had to feel at least a little sorry for her. Didn't he? Spencer leaned back on her seat, and Race watched her cry for the rest of the date…


	2. I Hate What I've Become

"I can't believe I was so dumb!" Racetrack said to himself, as he walked back to the lodging house. He noticed Jack waiting outside the house, but he was talking to someone. Funny, it looked like… "Spencer? What the hell are you doing here? Go back to the whorehouse!" Race shouted.

Spencer wiped her face with the hanky Jack had given her, and looked over at Race. She knew it was probably dumb to go back to the house, but she needed to see the boys. Needed to make sure the water was under the bridge. Jack was always like her big brother, so she needed to see him. He was in the middle of calming her down because she ran there from Tibby's, tears streaming down her face, when Racetrack called her out.

"Shut up, Race! She's going through a tough time!" Jack shouted. He looked back at Spencer. "Listen, I think you ought to tell all of the boys who you are. They honestly think you are some hooker name Ava Ricci. Rosetti, you gotta do it. And you gotta talk to Skittery. But I'm gonna warn you, he might not still be in love with you…" He said. She squeezed out a few more tears.

"W-what about Race?" I stuttered out. Jack hugged me, as Race walked by and slammed the door shut when he got inside.

"I don't know…but you gotta at least talk to Skitts. I'll go get him if you want." Jack offered. Spencer nodded and sat on the bench outside of the lodging house.

"I'll wait here." She said, taking a deep breath. Jack nodded and went inside. So Spencer had a few minutes to think. What was she gonna say to Skittery when she saw him? It would be so awkward. He was her only love. Sure she had a few flings (Spikes and Oscar), but her true love was always Skittery. They met at Tibby's one night a few years ago.

Spencer had just been fired from her latest job. She was sitting at a table, drinking herself nuts, and Skittery walked in. He looked over and saw how upset she was. He walked over to her table and took a seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Of course they didn't know each other so it was like a complete stranger was coming over to help her. She didn't care because she was totally drunk anyway.

"No. I lost my job, I have nowhere to live, and I'm broke!" She cried. He thought a minute.

"Do you…know how to sell newspapers?" He asked. So, Spencer had agreed to be a newsie.

That night, Skittery brought her back and they ended up making out on his bed. One thing led to another, and Spencer had lost her virginity. From then on, they were an item, and Skittery was much happier.

Then, one day, Spencer was out selling alone, and the Delancey's had come. Oscar sort of 'kidnapped' her, and she thought he was kind of cute. The only way he would let her go, though, was if she kissed him. She agreed to it, because she thought he was cute, and that was the only way to go. Who knew that Racetrack and Mush would find them and go tell Skittery? It broke his heart and Spencer was sent to live with Spot. Spot treated her horribly. Constantly abusing her, and she hated it. He had a friend, Spikes, who Spencer had…done it with as well. Spot found out, and kicked her out. So she completely disguised herself, so no one would recognize her. She then took up her stripper/whore job at Brett's. It was the only way to make money.

A tear rolled down her eyes and she thought about the terrible stuff she'd done. All of a sudden, the door opened, and out walked Skittery, gorgeous as ever.

"Skitts?" Spencer cried. He walked over to her.

"Ava Ricci?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's me! Spencer!" She told him. He sat down next to her, and looked at her. They stared at each other for a long time.

"I missed you." He said, quietly. She smiled.

"I love you, Skittery. I missed you too. Please, please forgive me." She begged. He shook his head.

"I can't. You broke my heart. I have a new girlfriend now." He said. Spencer's whole face dropped.

"N-new girlfriend?" She asked, ready to begin bawling tears.

"Yes. Angela Freeland." He told her. Spencer sniffled.

"Okay…I bet she's…um, perfect for you. You deserve better than me anyway." She cried. He looked at her, and smiled.

"So your disguised as Ava?" He asked, laughing. "All the boys have all these fantasies about you; it's hilarious." He laughed. She shrugged.

"I don't want to be Ava. She's a slut, and a whore. I hate what I've become. I hate myself, and you hate me too." Spencer frowned.

"I don't hate you; I just don't love you like that anymore. We can be friends. And if the other boys know I'm not mad, then you can come back to being a newsie, and stop being 'Ava'." He assured her, and put his arm around her. A chill ran down her spine. She smiled up at him.

"We can still be friends?" She asked, hopefully.

"Nothing more than that, though." Skittery said. She smiled warmly. That was good enough for her. For now…


End file.
